


A Digit Off

by Kawaii_Kitty360



Series: Morty and Tentacles [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Tentacle Porn, Tentacles, Utter Sin, but maybe you'll do that cringe-laugh, dubcon, hope y'all get a giggle, i mean you won't because this is literally so awful, idk if this is supposed to be funny or scary but i don't write horror well so it's probably comedy, morty is basically roofied, pity-laugh at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Kitty360/pseuds/Kawaii_Kitty360
Summary: In which Rick goofs while trying to prove a point





	A Digit Off

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't touched Slender in ages; since, like, last year, when I downloaded it to my laptop, but I got this idea and thought, 'fuck it, let's make it a thing'. so here we are.
> 
> ~~take a shot with every 'creature' and 'monster' you come across lmao~~   
>  ~~please don't you'll literally die~~

One coordinate- a slip of the thumb, or a purposeful mistake- was all it took for Morty to be bent over the hood of a car with his pants off, shirt hem trapped between his teeth and lathered with drool as tentacles slid across his body, caressing him in tender ways that caused his skin to erupt with goosebumps. 

It started when Rick walked in on Morty playing 'Slenderman'. After nearly shitting himself when Rick slapped him on the shoulder, Morty had paused the game and pulled off his headphones to figure out what his grandfather wanted to get assaulted with the age-old question: "What is this shit? Are you s-scared of this?"

"No," Morty had retorted, crossing his arms and looking away, but Rick saw right through his lies and snorted. "You startled me i-is all."

"Uh-huh. Trust me, Morty; some d-dumb computer game can't capture the _real_ horror of Mr. Slendy over here." Rick rolled his eyes as he sucked the end of his flask, then proceeded to burp loudly in his grandson's horrified face.

"Y-Y-You mean Slenderman has h-his own dimension? Oh jeez, R-Rick; that's awful!"

"Yep," Rick purred, grinning as he grabbed Morty's arm and pulled him up with one hand, using the other to fish out his portal gun. "And you're about to see just how awful it r-really is."

"W-Wait, no, Rick!" But Morty's plea fell upon deaf ears, because Rick had already shoved him through the open portal, and Morty hadn't even come to a complete stop on the grass before it popped shut. For a second or two, Morty sat in the dark, paranoid eyes scanning the environment around him, trying to adjust to the darkness of the forest when another opened right above him, and as Morty looked up, a flashlight and a couple of batteries fell through and knocked against his forehead. "Ow!" he barked, scrambling to his feet as he picked up the light and batteries, shoving the spares in his pocket as he clicked on the torch. At least Rick had the audacity to portal him to the start of the game.

"Okay..." Morty exhaled shakily, heart hammering against his chest at such a velocity that Morty was sure Slender would be able to find him through that alone. "Okay, e-easy Morty. You know how-- how to play. Just collect the pages, r-right?" _Or don't and get the fuck out of here._

But everybody knows that people in the horror genre are stupid, and thanks to Morty's extra-special mind, the teenager found himself waddling at a snails pace down the path, where a large tree loomed in the distance ahead. Normally he'd like to start off at the building, with all the hallways, where it was easy to get cornered by the Slenderman, but Morty figured that he'd just play the normal way for now.

His hand was shaking as he snatched the page off the tree.

_Page 1/8:_ **L E T ' S P L A Y**

"T-That's not..." Morty gulped, looking around as he took a second to push the paper into his back pocket. Slender usually didn't start to get seriously active until around the second page, but if the page was different, then maybe Slender's rules would be, too. 

Morty sincerely hoped not.

Continuing down the path, Morty angled the light between the trees, scanning for another landmark. If he remembered correctly, next would be the red truck, and then what people considered the bathrooms. He might save that for last, actually; he really didn't want to be in such a cramped place with the possibility of rounding corners and running smack-dab into Slender's chest before he even got to three pages.

_Page 2/8:_ **N I C E A S S**

Okay, now that was just plain-

-Wrong.

"O-Oh, no..."

When Morty turned, honestly expecting to catch a glimpse of Slenderman, in his normal black attire, Morty caught the glimpse of something different. It wasn't much, but Morty could tell the differences immediately.

Such as, the creature's open coat, revealing the white undershirt beneath; such as the creature leaning against a tree, arms folded, head down, the brim of his bowler hat covering his pale face; such as the haze that surrounded him, and the gray tentacles that writhed and flailed for something to latch onto; such as the large, black grin that crossed his face as Morty's gaze began clouded with smoke.

Morty felt his mind becoming fuzzy, the feeling he knew he'd get when coming across the monster in the woods, but this wasn't quite what he was expecting. He knew Slenderman probably paralyzed his victims, forcing them to stay still as he killed them, but this wasn't quite paralysis; this was more... controlling, something that nagged the back of his mind and told him to walk towards the creature, the smoke only getting thicker the longer Morty stared. 

Why the hell was he still doing that?

In an instant, Morty turned his eyes from the Slender-wannabe and bolted, running as fast as he could down the path, following the routes he knew like the back of his hand. He didn't hear anything behind him, but that was the thing with Slenderman; he teleported to you, right behind you; that's why you're not supposed to look.

Morty looked.

Sparing a glance over his shoulder, Morty was only greeted with the darkness of the night and the looming trees. No smoke, no writhing tentacles, no pale figures in the moonlight; nothing. Just darkness. Morty contemplated stopping, taking a second to catch his breath, but decided against it. He was coming up on the building fast, but swerved and went around. He'd hit the propane tanks, then he should come up to the rocks. Then he'd have five pages, with three to go. So long as he never turned around, this would be easy as pie!

Until he had to double back to the building; but he wasn't thinking about that right now.

He found the one on the propane tanks easily, without so much a hint of... whatever was stalking him. This was fine; he could do this!

_Page 3/8:_ **S T A Y S T I L L**

After a brief, confusing second, Morty realized that he was coming up to the four-way walls, only having to round one of the brick barriers before grabbing the page off the wall and doubling back as fast as he could. Halfway there.

_Page 4/8:_ **I W A N T Y O U**

Next was the rocks, catching his light immediately and making him jog over. Morty jumped when the creature popped into existence, but he turned his head the other way and ran sideways, grabbing the next note quickly and dipping the hell out of there, making sure to be moving faster than his normal walking speed, in case Slender wanted to reach out and grab him before it was time.

_Page 5/8:_ **Y O U W I L L B E M I N E**

The next page was a bit of a bitch; Slender was riding up on Morty's face the entire time, smoke heavy like fog and making it near impossible to bypass the awaiting creep in the woods, but Morty made it, nearly ripping his fingernail off with how fast he grabbed the note. He didn't even bother reading it, instead pushing forward, determined as ever. If he made it to the next landmark, then maybe he would luck out and find the next page on the silo or on the wooden beams or something easy; something he could get to quickly and without much hassle.

_Page 6/8:_ **I W I L L T A K E Y O U**

By the time Morty made it to the next page, his ankle was giving him hell, and he all but collapsed on the hood of the car in exhaustion as his calves cried out, the adrenaline in his system nowhere near as high as it usually would be while playing Slender. Maybe it was the ambiance that he was missing; the ever-growing music that made his skin crawl as he braced himself for his impending doom, but that was replaced with serene crickets and the faint sound of a forest breeze. If he weren't getting chased by a faceless monster, perhaps Morty could've enjoyed his time there.

With a sigh, Morty plucked the paper from the car's rim, face falling as the letters connected in his head.

_Page 7/8:_ **G O T C H A**

Morty honestly had no time to be scared of the words, quick and scrawled, scribbled like in a hurry, even more choppy than usual, because the moment he took the page, he felt the presence behind him. The light was knocked from his hand, and though Morty gasped and went to try and grab it, two pale hands caged him from behind, and Morty didn't even have to look up to know that the creature was looming over him, breath from the mouth that shouldn't be there rolling over his neck in hot waves that caused Morty's body to shiver involuntarily. Fog was beginning to encircle him, surrounding him, hazing his vision and sending his mind swimming. Any fear was slowly being replaced with... 

Was that...

Lust? 

A low moan slipped from Morty's throat as he leaned further against the hood of the car, arching his back and trying to press his ass against the monster, any common sense leaving his mind as every thought got replaced with sinful words, mentally begging and pleading the creature behind him to just _wreck_ him; tear him open and make him _scream_. 

Apparently, that's all the thing wanted, because long, pale fingers wrapped around Morty's hips, hands so large the tips of its fingers practically touched as it pulled Morty's hips back, grinding against the cloth of his jeans. 

Morty was a mewling mess. 

Whatever that black smoke was, it was fucking his brain and _fucking_ with him, and within a matter of second (paired with the Slenderman rip-off behind him huffing against Morty's neck and _dragging his tongue across the expanse of his skin oh f **uck**_ ), the teenager was hard and practically trying to fuck the car in front of him, desperately rutting for friction. The thing's tongue left a hot and sticky trail up the back of his neck, making his flesh crawl and sending a shiver down his spine that went straight to his loins- making his hips buck and a soft whine escaped his throat. He felt the thing grin against his neck.

At this point, Morty could barely see straight. He'd inhaled so much of the smoke that he probably had stage-three lung cancer- and was about to have a tenta-dick up his ass. Weird part was, Morty couldn't even find a reason to object. His body moved on instinct, pushing back against the monster, as if his sole purpose in life was to be fucked raw by this demonic creature, whose tentacles were rubbing against his skin, goosebumps arising wherever they touched. Drool was dripping down his chin, and his clothes were still on!

Apparently, they'd both realized this at the same time, because the moment Morty went to grab at his fly, the creature beat him to it, pressing its hips against Morty's and pushing him further against the car, long fingers coming around to undo the button all while kissing and nipping at the back of Morty's neck. 

And Morty was loving it. 

The moment the button was undone, Morty shimmied out of the jeans and kicked them away, practically screaming as the monster ghosted its long fingers against the thin fabric of Morty's underwear. He flailed, trying to find purchase anywhere onto the creature and settled with two tentacles- one for each hand-, which wrapped around Morty's wrists and pinned them above his head. The position stretched out the nerves of his torso, causing a mix between a ticklish and erogenous feeling that left him squirming as two more appendages slid up and down his rib cage. 

Morty didn't even notice as one of his wrists was free just to get recaptured by one tentacle, the other coming down to rub against his face and jaw. Rough pants escaped his open mouth, the hem of his shirt pulling against his teeth as he held it up, and his knees nearly buckled when the forest demon slid its fingertips beyond the hem of his boxers, dragging them down as it explored the expanse of Morty's thighs, his cock bouncing free from its hold. The sudden chill in the air made him whimper, trying to silence himself as he bucked against the radiating warmth of the creature's hand mere inches from his leaking member, moaning deep in the back of his throat, begging to be touched without words. 

The creature bit down on his neck, and as Morty screamed in pleasure, his shirt fell from his mouth and the tentacle that was caressing his face took its place, sliding down his throat, nearly choking him, but he had no time to even try to react because the monster had a grip on his dick and Morty was bucking against it, sucking hard on the tentacle in his mouth and moaning and trying not to cry because, god, it was so much at once and Morty felt like the entire world had been wiped from existence and the only thing that remained was this intense pleasure that burned his throat and left his skin crawling and the monster hadn't even begun to stroke him when he felt his orgasm peaking and-

It all stopped. All at once, again, but reversed, where every good thing just stopped and was replaced with this empty feeling as the creature slammed him down against the car hood. His loins were burning and he was crying out for more, humping against the car, and his feet weren't even touching the ground because the monster had him pinned up so far. 

"Please," he choked before he even realized he was talking. "P-Please, I nee- I need it, please-" 

His ramblings continued as the creature cupped Morty's ass in its large hands, spreading him open with its thumbs and for a second, there was nothing.

Morty gasped as the tongue of the creature swirled around his puckered hole, precum dripping out of his bobbing erection, and Morty's back arched in an attempt to chase after the hot, fleeting moisture of its mouth, and he clawed at the tentacle holding his hands behind his back as the tongue breached the first ring of muscle, pushing in slowly- so painfully slow that Morty was crying with desperation, broken moans and pleas falling from his shuddering lips as his hips rocked back. In a second, the monster's entire tongue was deep inside of him, wiggling around and devouring him from the inside out and Morty was _sobbing_ because it felt so good. He was puffing and gasping and whimpering and mewling, rolling his hips and suddenly his entire vision was filled with white and stars as its tongue slid past the bundle of nerves that lit Morty's body on fire, and Morty was cumming harder than he'd ever cum in his entire life while screaming some undecipherable word. 

He hadn't even come down from his high when the tongue was removed and replaced with a long, calloused finger.

* * *

Rick sat with his legs kicked on his desk, sucking on the neck of his flask as he watched the two robots he just built battle out to the death. There was no consequence to it; all he'd have to do would rebuild the broken robot and upgrade it, kind of like one of those computer games in real life. It gave him something to do and kill the time so he didn't jump back into the Slender forest and retrieve his grandson to go on an adventure and actually do something. 

Rick was so _bored_. 

He was **aggravated**.

Rick Sanchez was never bored; he was always doing something. Raiding planets, killing aliens, watching Ball Fondlers- he was _always doing something_. And here he was: reduced to watching trivial battles between his own creations. It wasn't even entertaining!

With a huff, Rick pulled his feet off his desk and grabbed his portal gun. Fuck the whole Slender thing; there wasn't even a point in letting it go on for that long.

Jabbing the coordinates into his gun, he pointed it at the wall and stood.

The robots at the other end of the garage stopped.

"Where are you going," one beeped at him, lacking the voice module for proper inquiring.

"Fuck off," Rick burped, stepping up to them and grabbing them both by their necks, pressing his middle fingers into the buttons there and making them shut down, falling limp and useless in his hands. He dropped them without a second thought and scooped a knife off his desk before storming through the portal for his grandson.

The familiar crunch on the damp grass hit him with a wave of nostalgia, when he used to traverse these woods for something fun to do; the thrill of getting stalked down was exhilarating- until he became a well-known terrorist and got used to it. He even came back and let Slendy get three seconds away from killing him before he blasted him to the next life, which was rather quick, because Rick sat in the grass and waited until the monster came back, tentacles rearing only to get blasted again. And again. And again and again and again until finally Slenderman got tired of getting killed and called a truce. 

Rick killed it again anyway. 

Of course, now they're pretty okay with each other, which is why Rick felt so confident in sending his grandson here. All he had to do was track down the faceless creep and ask for the twerp. 

"Hey, Fuckhat!" Rick called into the forest, hands cupped around his mouth. "Where's my grandson?"

It was a lot easier than he expected. 

Within a second, Slenderman was in front of him, arms crossed over his chest, chin angled up in a dismissive way. The tentacles waved. 

"What do you mean he's not here? I p-OUGhR-talled him here less than half an hour ago. I'm not for games, No-Face; if you're holding him, I am _not_ afraid to slice your appendages off and sell them on the black market."

The waving continued, a little more fervently. Slender threw his arms down in a type of hissy-fit, and Rick rolled his eyes, already reaching for his knife. He didn't even realize the creature was closer until he saw his portal gun shoved in his face. Rick swiped it back and barely had enough time to catch was Slender was trying to say.

"No way. I don't miss digits, pal."

More waving. With a loud groan, Rick typed in a code that made the gun spit out a list of the last five places he'd visited. "This is just a waste of my--"

He stopped. If he had a face, Slenderman would've looked smug. Rick pointed the knife at him but the not-quite-there-expression stayed. The last place two places he'd visited were different: by one digit. 

"Fuck."

Rick didn't even bother to say goodbye as he opened a portal to the last dimension and stepped through.

* * *

Distantly, Morty had realized the car's hood had dented underneath him. 

After getting eaten out by this creature, it had stretched him open to the point that Morty could've probably fit three solid dicks inside of him, and he was rock hard again, panting out for more and pushing back against the demon's fingers, feeling himself get stretched. The monster probably had enough of Morty's noises, because the tentacle was back in his mouth, practically inside his lungs, and the stretch of his mouth only made his erection hurt more as he dragged his tongue across the expanse of the appendage that was nearly breaking his jaw, eyes fluttering and wanting nothing more than to just choke on it- to feel it deep inside his chest. It distracted him from the pain in his rear, but all-too-soon, that was gone, and so were the creature's fingers, leaving him gaping and ready, but with nothing to satisfy him. With a desperate noise (one muffled by the tentacle in his mouth), Morty pushed back against open air and felt the monster grab his hips, steadying him. It leaned down, growling deep in its throat, nuzzling into Morty's shoulder as it pressed the tip of its obvious erection against Morty's ass, nipping at the skin as it pushed its way in. 

Even after the prep, the burn was _delicious._

Morty moaned out (as best he could with a mouth full of tentacle) as the creature bottomed out, pushing back, wanting to feel more of the pain that came with knowing he was filled to the very brim- he rocked, ground, rolled; he tried everything he thought of to get the creature to move, 

And then it did.

It pulled out, slowly, so Morty could feel every single texture that existed on its skin, and Morty panicked at the thought of it completely pulling out as the tip of its cock stopped just before coming out-

And slammed back in at full force.

Morty's head spun, eyes rolling in the back of his head as the tentacle in his mouth began to move in and out, too, in rhythm with the monster's hips- in and out, in and out, in-out, in and ouuttttt- a pace that switched from animalistically fast to leisurely slow, driving Morty slowly insane to the point where he was forced to fuck himself back and meet the demon's hips halfway through the thrusts. Around the third time of him doing this, he finally hit it: the natural button that made his mind melt and his entire body become one nerve ending, but as he went to try and hit that spot again, he was lifted, the tentacle slipping free from his mouth, and turned so the creature was sitting on the hood, and Morty was sat on his dick, which was an entirely new angle that instantly hit everything good inside of him. As Morty was reduced to a moaning mess, the creature manually had to fuck Morty on him until he realized himself that he had a job to do and began to do it. 

In the back of his mind, Morty registered that he was riding a forest demon- and enjoying himself while doing so.

For a while there was nothing but pleasure, Morty's moans filling the forest air, the creature huffing and dragging its tongue against the expanse of Morty's neck, when his stomach tightened, a type of overwhelming, flooding feeling taking over his entire body. The creature had to be close, too, because its thrusts were becoming more erratic, and soon it pounded Morty down onto its lap and sunk its teeth deep inside the crook of Morty's neck. The action sent white flame across his vision, and Morty swore he heard himself scream as he reached his second orgasm of the night, feeling the demon's seed spill inside of him and leak out of his ass, dribbling back around its cock. There was a beat or two of silence where both seemed to be recovering, the creature slowly pushing Morty off its lap, when a gunshot broke the air, sending the monster to the ground, Morty stumbling off and away with a yelp.

Morty didn't even have time to look before somebody grabbed his arm and threw him through a portal so hard he knocked his shoulder against the floor, ooze still sliding out his bare rear end. The sudden light was bright against his eyes, cutting through the haze in his mind like a hot knife through butter.

"W-Wha...?" Morty whimpered, trying to get to his feet but hissed when pain ripped through his legs. Rick stood above him, glaring daggers at Morty. Or at whatever was coming from Morty's ass-- _oh my god._

"R-Rick!" Morty coughed, getting to his feet successfully this time, but wincing and catching himself on a counter- wait, counter? "Rick, I--"

Rick said nothing as he turned to leave, leaving Morty dazed and confused in the bathroom to shower alone.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Some words.
> 
> First time writing tenta-porn, so it's kind of bad. Uh, also I know my vocab sucks, so excuse, like, _most_ of this.
> 
> Uh, I hope you enjoyed reading! If there are mistakes, lemme know. If you want to more, stick around because there will definitely be more ;}


End file.
